The End of Love
by RoNeLen NoMiNe
Summary: Trancy bales dendam? Iblis seperti Sebastian bisa kalah? inilah kisah dimana bocchan yang kehilangan segalanya..


Ciel x Sebastian warning yaoi! angst, romance.

THE END OF STORY..

. . . . . . .

Dipagi yang cerah…

dimusim thanksgiving yang sejuk..

Pasangan yang abadi sedang merencanakan sesuatu…

Yak! mereka adalah Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis

"gimana bocchan?"

"hem.. okelah."

"baik saya akan mempersiapkan kebutuhan anda."

"oke, cepatlah."

Seeerrrr… * suara angin*

Ciel melihat luar jendela, "musim bagus untuk ke pemandian…" batin Ciel

"bocchan, mari kita berangkat"

Grek

"ayo." Ciel mengambil tongkatnya dan menyusul Sebastian

Kertas surat di meja kerja Ciel terbuka..

_Datanglah ke pemandian di north street, aku baru dapat tiket gratis masuk pemandian kelas satu untuk mu, Ciel Phantomhive.. _

_Alois Trancy_

Ketoplak ketoplak… *suara kuda*

"bocchan kita sudah sampai.."

Siingg..

Suasana pemandian itu…. Sedikit tidak menyenangkan..

"k..ke…kenapa?"

Tempat itu…

"pemandian terbuka." Sebastian menjelaskan

"apa apaan ini?"rupanya Ciel tak begitu suka (ya, iyalah!)

"sudahlah bocchan, kita cari dulu pemandian kelas satu dimana…"

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Sebatian tanya..

Syuu.. syuu..

Lagi lagi…

. . . .

Lagi lagi..

" kenapa? Lagi? Terbuka!" Ciel tak menerima semua ini!

"sudahlah, sepi kok bocchan.."

"Hah.." Ciel mulai membuka bajunya, lalu masuk ke ofuro itu pelan.

Byurr.

Byuurr..

"se… Sebastian?"

"ya?"

"kenapa ikut nyemplung?"

"Untuk menjaga bocchan" senyum sinis Sebastian tampak

"geez gosok punggungku!"

"yes, my lord.."

.. .. .. .. ..

Setelah satu jam di pemandian..

"keluar yuk bocchan.. sudah panas.."

"oke."

Gyaaaaaa!

"bocchan!"

Terlambat..

Ciel tenggelam didasar kolam pemandian, sepertinya di tarik oleh seseorang, Sebastian mencarinya kedalam ofuro, tidak ada!

Puaah.. Sebastian naik ke atas ofuro

"bocchan!" Sebastian terkejut

"ngngng!(tolong aku!)"

Sebastian melihat bocchan nya diikat dengan tali, oleh… Claude!

"kau lengah ya Sebastian.. hihihi"

"cih, sial!"

Set set set.. bruukk! (suara langkah Sebastian)

Sebastian juga tertali!

"sial! Ugh!"

"Sebastian.. ternyata kau lemah! Mana janji mu pada tuan mu ini?" Claude tertawa puas

Setelah kedua orang itu, dibuat pingsan oleh Calude.. ia membawa 2 orang tadi *masih dalam keadaan.. yah, seperti orang habis mandi, tak sempat pakai baju..* ke mansion Trancy, untuk di 'permainkan'oleh tuan nya itu, karna sepertinya Trancy ingin membalas perasaan pedihnya yang sudah disimpan beberapa lama, dan akhirnya bisa membalasnya ke ciel.

"duh.. duh.. Ciel Phantomhive! Sebastian Michaelis! Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kalian dengan kondisi seperti ini!" Trancy mendekati kedua orang yang sudah lemah karna efek obat pembuat pingsan tadi

"Claude bawa mereka keruang itu!"

"yes, your highness"

. . . . .

Brukk!

"argghh! Ukh.."

Mereka berdua sudah bangun dari pingsan nya..

"hoeekk.." penyakit Ciel kembali lagi

"bocchan.. anda tidak apa?"

Sepertinya dalam keadaan ini Sebastian tidak bisa memakai kekuatan nya, karena Claude sudah menyiapkan kamar yang sudah di mantra I oleh As, malaikat ynag dulu juga pernah dikalahkan oleh Sebastian, namanya _ruang pertobatan_… (?)

"ugh.. ruangan apa ini? Auranya kuat sekali.. sial.." Sebastian gagal melepaskan tali yang melekat di tubuhnya dan tubuh tuan mudanya..

"Sebastian, apakah kau bisa melepaskan tali ini? Tangan ku sakit nih.."

"maafkan saya bocchan.. ruangan ini aneh sekali.. saya bahkan, tidak bisa bergerak.."

"brr.. kenapa disini dingin sekali?"

"hahahaha! Rasakan kau Ciel!" seru laki pirang itu

"Trancy! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

"weekkk.. tidak mau! Enak saja! Ini pembalasan untuk mu!"

"hah? Pembalasan? Ini tidak adil! Sebastian! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"tapi, bocchan.. saya ini bergerak saja tidak bisa.. apalagi melawan."

"tapi ini perintah Sebastian!"

"bocchan.."

"tolong Sebastian! Ini perintah!"

"yes, my lord.. ukh.. akkhh!"  
>Sebastian berusaha melepaskan tali itu, akhirnya terlepas juga, walau dada Sebastian seperti ditusuk tusuk, tapi kalau demi tuan mudanya itu, ia rela..<br>"hahahhaha! Percuma kau! Meskipun terlepas dari tali itu kau tetap terluka!"

"apa jadinya kalau butler keluarga Phantomhive tidak bisa melakukan hal.. uhukk! Akhh! Ukhh!" belum selesai Sebastian berbicara ia memuntahkan darah murni iblis miliknya

"Se…Sebastian..? see…Sebastian? Bangun!"

"bocchan.. tidak.. tidak bisa lebih ..lebih dari ini…. Ukh!"

"se..Sebastian! tetaplaah hidup! Aku tidak bisa sendiri! Tolong aku! Sebastian!"

Tidak ada jawaban…

"ruang ini dirancang untuk mengalahkan level iblis seperti Sebastian. Sekali ia bergerak akan melukai jiwa iblis nya, bukan tubuh manusianya. Begitu pesan Ash" Claude menjelaskan

"tuh, dengar kan Ciel Phantomhive? Dilihat lihat milik mu kecil juga.. bagaimana aku perbesar? Atau mau aku kecilkan? Hahahahha!" ejek Trancy

"sial!" Ciel menutupi milinya dengan paha nya

"hahaha! butlermu sekarang sudah tak berdaya..jadi mudah unutk mengalahkan mu! Hahaahha!"

"ukh.. apa yang dikatakan bocchan akan saya penuhi dengan baik.. ukh" Sebastian sadar lagi, tapi ia kehilangan darah banyak

"Sebastian.. aku tau kamu pasti ada untuk ku.."

"pasti bocchan.. aku akan berada disisimu selamanya, walau harus mati.."

"Claude!"

"yes, your highness.."

Srakk! Grakk! Sreet!

Pisau itu mencakar cakar tubuh Sebastian, Ciel tak tega melihat hal itu

"sudah cukup Claude.." Trancy mulai ambil pilihan lain.

"kenapa Tuan? Ada yang salah?"

"cukup Claude kita sudah i.. lanjutkan besok.. biarkan saja lama kelamaan juga akan mati sendiri."

"baik.."

"ukh.. huk. Hoek…"

"Sebastian.. tahan lah.."

Grek, Trancy dan Claude meninggalkan ruangan itu..

"Sebastian.. apakah itu sakit?"

"bocchan, aku tidak apa…"

Sluruppp..

"bocchan? Apakah itu tidak menjijikan?"

"kalau itu untuk kekasihku? Tidak apa.."

Ciel menjilati setiap darah di tubuh Sebastian, "ah.." Sebastian mulai mendesah, Ciel melanjutkan dibagian mulut Sebastian, bagian bawah bibir Sebastian dijilat pelan, lidah Ciel mulai bermain di mulut Sebastian, Sebastian menanggapinya dengan membalas permainan lidah Ciel, akhirnya Sebastian menang, Ciel mulai kehabisan nafas, Sebastian menahan sakitnya kekuatan ruangan itu berusaha untuk menggapai tubuh Ciel, tanpa melepas tali yang ada di tangan Ciel, Sebastian perlahan mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang mungil, dan sempit milik Ciel itu

"akh! Sakit!"

"tahan lah bocchan, ini lebih sakit lukaku.."

"ukh..akh.. se.. Sebastian.." Sebastian mempercepat permainan nya di tubuh mungil Ciel, suara desahan Ciel bercampur suara gesekan di dalam tubuh Ciel, karena Sebastian mencapai tempat terdalam di tubuh bocchan nya itu.

"panggil namaku bocchan.."

"se…se..Sebastian!akkkhhhh!"

Sampai akhirnya.. Ciel mencapai klimasnya.

"hah..hah…"

Bruk!

Ada yang jatuh

"se..Sebastian!"

Ciel tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya, iblis, butler, sekaligus kekasih Ciel, satu satunya orang yang setia pada nya itu… sekarang… sudah… sudah…tiada... karena kehabisan darah, kehabisan cairan yang ia punya itu, yang tadinya diberikan ke tubuh Ciel... ini pengalaman Ciel yang paling menyakitkan.. ia semalaman menangis i butlernya yang tak kunjung membuka mata merah nya lagi..

Besok paginya..

"hah? Ciel? CIEL! Jangan mati! Huaaa! Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin membunuh Sebastian! Ciel! Hiduplah kembali! Ciel! Tidaaakkkk!" Trancy menemukan Ciel tak bernafas lagi, mata biru Ciel sudah tak terlihat lagi.. Sebastian yang tadinya ada di samping Ciel sudah tidak ada... Trancy menangis keras, ia tak menyangka akan begini jadinya…

. . . . . . .

"terimakasih bocchan.. atas pelanyanan anda.. tugas saya disini sudah selesai.." iblis bermata merah itu tersenyum, kembali ke alam nya..

.. .. .. .. ..

Arigatou~ baru kali ini aku bikin cerita angst campur yaoi.. agak susah ya.. trims suda baca! Aku butuh Review kalian!


End file.
